mafia_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Laurenda crime family
The''' Laurenda crime family is one of the "Five Families" in the Italian-American Mafia that dominates criminal activity in New York City, New York. It is considered to be the fourth most powerful crime family in New York. History Historical Leadership '''Boss: *Carmine Maggereo (1922 - 1934) (retired) *Dominick "Dom" Corite (1934 - 1939) (imprisoned) *Silvio Mandarino (1939 - 1955) (retired) *Frank "Silver Tongue" Laurenda (1955 - 1969) (retired) (imprisoned 1958 - 1961) **''Acting Boss: Edward "Eddie" Dulce (1958 - 1961)'' *Paul "Big Paulie" Digaggi (1969 - 1978) (died of natural causes) *Nicola "Nick" Digaggi (1978 - 1983) (imprisoned, stepped down) *Vincenzo "The King of Staten Island" Nerlopo (1983 - 1985) (retired) *Anthony "The Jew" Castalanessa (1985 - 1988) (arrested, cooperated with FBI in 1988) *Matteo "Marty" Parrone (1988 - 1995) (retired) *George "Georgie" Camion (1995 - present) (sentenced to life imprisonment in 2009) ** Acting Boss: Corrado "Frank" Darnella (2009 - 2012) (died of natural causes) ** Acting Boss: Edward "Eddie V" Viali (2012 - present) Street Boss: The street boss is considered the go-to-guy for the boss and is responsible to pass on orders to lower ranking members. In some instances a Ruling panel (of capos) substituted the Street boss role. * Federico "Frankie Rico" D'Agostino (1985 - 1992) (died of natural causes) * George "Georgie" Camion (1992 - 1995) (became boss) * Ruling panel: ''Steven Colotto, Corrado "Frank" Darnella, Anthony "Tony Seal" Salina (imprisoned) (1995 - 1999) * ''Ruling panel: ''Steven Colotto (imprisoned), Corrado "Frank" Darnella, Dominick "Skinny Dom" Ciasone (1999 - 2004) * ''Ruling panel: ''Corrado "Frank" Darnella, Dominick "Skinny Dom" Ciasone (stepped down), Christopher Cannarella (became consigliere) (2004 - 2005) * Corrado "Frank" Darnella (2005 - 2009) (became acting boss) 'Underboss: *Stefano Venduro (1922 - 1940) (became boss) *Frank "Silver Tongue" Laurenda (1940 - 1955) (became boss) *Ernest "Ernie Flat Cap" Bosiglio (1955 - 1973) (died of a heart attack) *Nicola "Nick" Digaggi (1973 - 1978) (became boss) *Anthony "The Jew" Castalanessa (1978 - 1985) (became boss) *Thomas "Tommy Spats" Lassano (1985 - 1987) (arrested, cooperated with FBI in 1987) *Angelo Masse (1988 - 1991) *Edward "Eddie V" Viali (1991 - present) '''Consigliere: *Santino "Sammy" Linto (1927 - 1936) (imprisoned) *Vincenzo "Cenzo" Belini (1936 - 1948) (retired) *Vincenzo "The King of Staten Island" Nerlopo (1948 - 1983) (promoted to boss) (imprisoned 1951 - 1962) **''Acting Consigliere: Nicholas "Nicky F" Furnone (1951 - 1953) (imprisoned)'' **''Acting Consigliere: Joseph "Joey Wings" Furnone (1953 - 1962)'' *Clarence "Rinzo" Rattelli (1987 - 1992) *Vincent "Vinnie Glasses" Aolardi (1992 - 1993) (died of a heart attack) *Frank "Big Chief" Parabrea (1993 - 1995) (died of a heart attack) *George "Georgie Dimples" Mioconte (1995 - 2005) (imprisoned, released in 2012) *Christopher "Chris" Cannarella (2005 - 2015) (imprisoned) *Nicholas "Nicky" Malmato (2017 - present) Current Leadership 'Administration:' *'Boss:' George Camion - Camion has been boss for over 20 years. In 2009, Camion was sentenced to life in prison for racketeering and conspiracy. * Acting Boss/Underboss: '''Edward "Eddie" Viali - Viali was the target of a RICO trial in 1995 when he was sentenced to 10 years in prison for racketeering and overseeing a wire room that sent profits to Miami. Controls the Friends of Italy Crew in City Island. * '''Street Boss: ''Vacant'' *'Acting Underboss: 'Vacant *'Consigliere: '''Nicholas "Nicky" Malmato 'Capos: '''The Bronx Faction: *Eugene "Gino" Balice - Bronx captain, Balice was imprisoned in 1998 for racketeering and served 7 years. Controls the Orchard Beach crew as well as the Riverdale-Arthur Avenue since Eliseo Acaro's death. *David "Little Davey" Camion - Bronx capo, son of boss George Camion. Runs the Pelham Crew. *Phillip "Little Phil" Casserto - Bronx captain, Casserto was involved in a major no-show construction job scheme during the early 1990s, and was arrested along with members of other New York families. Controls the Friends of Italy Crew in City Island. *Domenick "Skinny Dom" Ciasone - Bronx captain, Ciasone was indicted on November 8, 1998 along with Christopher Cannerella, John Campo, and James Gurino on charges of extortion from a Bronx construction company. Ciasone served 4 years in a federal prison and was released on April 30, 2002. In July 1989, Ciasone was shot at while walking outside of his Middle Village home by soldiers in the crew of Anthony Lupino, because of a big dispute over territory. Runs the Stamford-Yonkers Crew. *Anthony "Tony Dogs" Luciomo - Bronx capo who heads the Belmont Crew, known to be involved with public sanitation services in New Jersey. Manhattan Faction: *Ralph Minito - Manhattan captain, controls the 3rd Avenue Crew and the East Village crew. Queens Faction: *Thomas Busco - capo of a Queens crew. *Michael "Mikey Spas" Saviero Jr. - Queens capo and son of capo Michael Sr., he runs the Long Island and Astoria Crew. *Louis "Buggy" Scarpati - Queens capo, runs the Brotherhood of Italy Club Crew. Brooklyn Faction: * Nicholas "Nicky St. James" Memiglio - Brooklyn captain who was arrested in 2001 for extortion, and in 2003 was sentenced to serve 10 years in federal prison. He was released on November 16, 2009. Controls the Flatlands Crew. New Jersey Faction: *Eugenio "Gigi" Giovanno - New Jersey capo who has controlled Laurenda activities in New Jersey since the 1990s. Giovanno was involved in cocaine trafficking with convicted Italian mob boss Salvatore Ferrante in the 1980s. Controls the Northern New Jersey Crew. Soldiers: * Antonio "Tony" Anucci - Queens soldier and financial adviser to the family. * Anthony "Little Nino" Austo - former New Jersey acting capo, Austo was arrested in 2007 on charges of loansharking and was released in 2009 on parole. His parole ended in 2012. * Anthony "Tony Irish" Cato - soldier who is involved with construction in Queens. * Philip "Crazy Phil" Capico - former acting capo, Capico was arrested in 1996 for his part in an extortion operation on Carpenters Local Unions #20 and Carpenters Local Unions #45. * Vincent "Little Vic" Collozzo - Manhattan soldier, Collozzo was released in 1996 after serving 5 years for racketeering. In 2009, Authorities wrongly labeled Collozzo as a capo in the Abbracione crime family. * Rosario "Big Rosie" Mastrone - Bronx soldier. * Daniel "Danny Muscles" Pasuso - former capo, Pasuso was sentenced in 2016 to 12 years in prison for loansharking, extortion and assault. * Kevin "Kev" Santos - soldier, Santos was convicted in 2004 with the 1995 murder of fellow soldier Anthony Carra. He was sentenced to 40 years. * Antonio "Dame" Succio - soldier, Succio was involved with automobile thefts and reselling in the 1980s and 1990s. He was arrested in 1998 and released in 2008. Former Members: * Michael "Big Mike" Saviero Sr. - former Queens capo and father to current Queens capo Michael Saviero Jr.. Saviero died in 2016 at the age of 78. Government Informant/Witnesses * Louis Avaro - soldier and uncle of soldier Joseph Avaro. Cooperated in 2004. * John Busco - soldier and father of soldier Thomas Busco. Cooperated in 2001. * Peter Campo - soldier who was arrested because his brother's cooperation with authorities. He became an informant in 2002. * Salvatore Campo - captain who cooperated with the Bureau of Narcotics after he was arrested for marijuana possesion in 1999. His information led to the arrest of 14 other members of the Laurenda family, including his cousin and his brother, who also became an informant. He is currently in witness protection. * Anthony "The Jew" Castalanessa '''- The first official boss of an LCN family to cooperate with authorities, Castalanessa was facing four life sentences for charges stemming from racketeering to murder. Castalanessa became a government witness after his underboss, Thomas Lassano, flipped in 1987. Castalanessa turned in 1988. Sentenced to 30 years in prison in 1990, sentenced for release in 2020. * '''Edward Castiano - soldier who was arrested in 1995, convicted of 10 murders. Castiano was facing the death penalty, when he chose to testify against Angelo Masse. * Daniel "Danny Greaseball" Copo - soldier/acting capo who was arrested for murder in 1990 and became an informant. Copo was released from prison in 2000 and is currently in witness protection. * Vincent "Vinnie" DiFiore - captain who was arrested in 1990 for cocaine trafficking and cooperated. * Paul "Little Paulie" DiNapoli - soldier, DiNapoli cooperated in 1974. * Robert "Little Duke" Dulce - soldier and son of former acting boss, Dulce cooperated with authorities in 1980 after a failed assassination attempt. * George "Georgie" Everett - associate who was arrested on heroin trafficking charges in 2008, and cooperated against underboss Carmen Romagniso. * Sergio Iacataldi - captain of Christopher Cannarella's old crew, became an informant in 2011. Iacataldi died in 2012 of a heart attack. * Thomas "Tommy Spats" Lassano '''- underboss, Lassano cooperated in 1987, after authorities played wire taps of family boss Anthony Castalanessa ordering his murder, all while Lassano was awaiting trial for 11 murders. Lassano was sentenced to 18 years in prison for his cooperation, and was released in 2005. He was in the Witness Protection Program before dying of lung cancer in 2011. * '''Salvatore "Sal" Lotini - captain, in 1993 Lotini was paranoid that he was the target of a hit, leading to his cooperation with authorities. Lotini's son also cooperated with his father. * Alphonse "Little Al" Lotini - soldier, cooperated in 1993 with his father. * Dante "Whitey" "Mr. Brooklyn" Mangano - soldier, Mangano was arrested in 2004 on charges of 5 murders, cooperated in 2005. * Michael "Mikey New England" Olano - captain, Olano was arrested in 2006 on racketeering charges and, facing 75 years in prison, cooperated with the FBI. His projected release is September 20, 2021. * Michael "Ears" Porello - soldier who was indicted along with Joseph Zizzi, Joseph Laurenda, and Benny Pappalardo in 2009. He cooperated with the FBI and his information helped form Operation Garden State. * Joseph "Bigs" Ulillo - soldier who cooperated in 1995. * Joseph Zizzi - soldier who was indicted in 2009 and became an informant. He helped indict others through Operation Garden State.